


The Way You Look Tonight

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Richard and Anne on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

The day was finally here, and Anne could not believe it had arrived. Today she would become Richard’s wife, and she honestly could not wait.

She glanced over at the dress, which was hanging on the door. She could laugh now about the trip to find the perfect wedding dress. She’d brought Isabel, her mother, Cecily, Elizabeth, and her two best friends along with her when she’d gone dress shopping. Everyone had an opinion, and no one had been shy about sharing them. Anne had loved this dress from the first moment, but had humored the others by trying on their choices as well. 

She’d gone back into the dressing room, and that had been when Elizabeth had come back to talk to her. Anne had only really met the older woman at York family gatherings. She knew it had scandalized Cecily when her eldest son had married the older, divorced woman. Elizabeth had told Anne to stop worrying about what the others would think of her wedding dress, and choose the one she wanted the most. After all, it was Anne’s day. 

She was quiet as Isabel helped her into the gown. Anne smoothed her hands over the lace. Yes, the gown truly was perfect, and she could not wait to see Richard’s reaction to it. She’d missed him terribly last night. They’d slept apart of course. It had been the last night Anne would spend at her parent’s house as an unmarried woman. The evening had been fun, she’d actually spent it playing board games with her parents and Isabel, who had said she would stay the night with Anne. 

“Oh, Annie.” Isabel smiled. “Look at you, all grown up and about to get married.” 

Anne laughed softly. “This is the happiest day of my life, Izzy.” 

Isabel smiled. “I know it is.” She said softly. 

“It just...it feels right.” Anne said softly. “Marrying Richard, it feels right. Being with him, it has always felt right.” 

She and Richard had met nearly ten years earlier when George and Isabel had started dating. Almost immediately, Anne had developed a crush on George’s sixteen year old, younger brother. Of course, she’d only been twelve then, and Richard had treated her as the younger sister of his brother’s girlfriend. That had not stopped the crush though, nor had it stopped her jealousy of Richard’s girlfriends. 

When she’d been fifteen, Anne had started to date Edward Lancaster, the star of the high school football team. He’d been a year older than Anne, and they’d dated until the end of his senior year. He’d signed a commitment to play football for a Division I school, and they’d broken up. Edward had thought a long distance relationship would be too much. 

It had been around that time when Richard had come back into her life, not that he’d ever fully left it. He’d been twenty-one, and she’d been seventeen. They had not been dating then, but somehow, during her senior year of high school Richard became one of her closest friends. 

She’d chosen to go to the same university where he would be attending law school, not entirely because he was going there, but because it had one of the best education programs in the area. Her first night on campus, she’d called Richard, and they’d met at the student center. They’d spent the rest of the evening walking around campus together, hand in hand. Within a month of classes starting, they were dating. Then January came, and brought a huge snowstorm, she spent her first nights at Richard’s apartment then. By the end of her sophomore year, Anne had decided it was ridiculous to keep a dorm room on campus, and at the beginning of her junior year she’d moved in with Richard. Christmas of her senior year, his first year, as a lawyer, he’d proposed. Now they were getting married, less than a month after she’d graduated. 

“You look beautiful.” Isabel smiled. 

Anne grinned at her older sister. “Thanks.” She said softly. She turned and looked in the mirror. Yes, the dress had definitely been the correct choice. Richard would love the way it fit her, although she mused, he probably would not like all the buttons in the back. She giggled softly. 

“What is it, Annie?” Isabel smiled. 

“I want to see Richard.” She said softly. 

“You’re about to get married, you know you can’t see him before the ceremony.” Isabel replied. 

“Then I want to talk to him.” Anne said. “I can stand on one side of the door, he can stand on the other, and we can talk.” 

“If you really want…” Isabel started to say. 

“Please Izzy.” She said softly. 

“Very well.” Isabel nodded. 

After Isabel left, Anne walked towards the door. She’d missed Richard terribly last night. Once they’d started sleeping together, Anne had quickly realized she slept much better when she was with him. She’d tossed and turned last night, unsure of whether it was nerves or Richard’s absence causing her restlessness. 

“Anne.” Richard said softly. 

Anne leaned against the door. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Richard said softly. 

“I’m not certain I thought one night apart should be so terrible.” She replied. 

“Neither did I.” He said softly. “Did you sleep?” 

“Restlessly. You?” Anne said softly. 

“The same.” He murmured. 

Anne closed her eyes. “I cannot wait to be your wife.” She said softly. 

“And I cannot wait to be your husband.” He said softly. 

“Soon…” Anne replied. 

Richard laughed softly. “Isabel is back, she’s staring at me. I think it’s probably time for me to go to the front of the church.” 

Anne laughed softly. “Then you should go, York.” 

He grinned. “I can’t wait to see you, Neville.” 

Anne stepped away from the door, and a moment later Isabel opened it. “Better now, Annie?”

“You have no idea.” Anne grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding had been beautiful, neither the bride nor groom had managed not to cry while saying their vows to each other. They’d danced their first dance together, Anne had danced with her father, and now they were dancing together again. 

“Have I mentioned I like it when you’re singing in my ear, Mr. York?” Anne grinned. 

“Oh, is that so, Mrs. York?” Richard pulled back a little bit and grinned at her. 

“Indeed I do.” She murmured. She sighed softly, as Richard’s fingers lightly stroked over the exposed skin of her back. 

“I will have to remember that.” He said softly. “How long much longer do you think we should stay?”

Anne laughed softly. “Are you anxious to leave, Richard?” She teased. 

“Yes.” He said honestly. 

She laughed very softly. “I imagine we could get away with leaving now.” 

“Then let’s do so.” He said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne laughed softly, as the door of their hotel suite closed behind them. “Alone at last.” She murmured. 

“Yes, we are.” Richard said softly, as he took off his tuxedo jacket. 

Anne watched as he placed the jacket on one of the chairs, and then opened the chilled bottle of champagne which had been left for them. He poured a glass for each of them, and then gave Anne her glass. 

“A toast?” He said softly. 

“What should we toast to?” Anne asked. “Us?”

“I can think of nothing better to toast.” He said softly, raising his glass. “To us, and to the future.” He said as their glasses clinked. 

“To us and the future.” Anne murmured as the took a sip of the champagne. 

Richard took a step towards her, and gently took the champagne from her. “Have I mentioned how beautiful you look in that dress?” He said softly. 

She smiled softly. “At the altar.” She said softly. 

“It’s true, Anne.” He murmured. 

“I suspect, if I know you at all Richard, you want me out of this dress now.” She laughed softly. 

He reached up and took the flower down from her hair. “Yes.” He laughed softly, as he placed the flower on the chair. 

Anne reached up, undoing his tie. “There’s a lot of buttons.” 

Richard laughed as he turned her around. “Oh trust me I noticed.” He said as he started to undo them. 

Anne laughed very softly. He seemed to be distracted by kissing her skin as it was exposed to his touch. 

“Do you know how crazy you make me?” He said softly. 

She laughed softly. “Oh, I do remember a certain night a couple of years ago, when we didn’t make it to the bed, and didn’t manage to completely undress.” 

“We’re going to do this right tonight.” He murmured. “Slow, easy, we have all night.” He pressed a kiss to her back. 

Anne sighed very softly as he continued to unbutton the dress. He was almost finished unbuttoning it. “Are we?” She shivered. 

“Oh yes.” He said softly as he reached the last button. He gently pushed the dress from her shoulders, and then down her hips to pool at her feet. He came around to stand in front of her, and gently helped her to step out of the dress. 

Anne watched as his eyes darkened as he gazed at her. She was surprised he’d not guessed she’d not been wearing a bra. Her eyes danced as she looked up at him. “Bed, Richard.” She murmured. 

He moved her to the bed, and had her sit, then he knelt in front of her. He took her foot in his, and started to undo the strap around her ankle. “I knew you were wearing heels.” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. “Oh, I imagine you did.”

He looked up at her, and grinned as he rubbed her foot for a moment, and then repeated the process with her second foot. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have kept you on the dance floor so long.” 

She grinned. “It was fun.” 

“So it was.” He murmured. 

Anne sighed as she felt his hands move to her waist. “You are terribly overdressed, Richard.” 

He laughed softly. “Is that so?”

“Hmmmm, all you’ve removed is your jacket and tie.” She grinned. “Lose the shirt, York.” 

“I don’t believe you can call me that now, Mrs. York.” He teased, as he moved the shirt. 

“Oh, watch me, York, and it would only be fair for you to remove the pants too.” She grinned. 

He laughed softly, as he stood to comply. As he removed his pants, Anne moved back to rest against the pillows. She watched hungrily as he moved across the bed to her. “Hungry?” He murmured. 

“You have no idea.” Anne murmured as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I believe I know.” He said softly, before kissing her. 

Anne groaned softly as his hands moved over her body. He knew just where and how to touch her. She ran her fingers along his back, stroking gently over his surgery scar. She gasped softly as his hands moved down to her panties, and raised her hips for him to remove them. 

Richard tossed her panites from the bed, and started to kiss down her body. 

Anne closed her eyes, as his lips touched her, she buried her hands in his hair. She moaned as his tongue touched her most sensitive spots. She moaned as she felt the pressure building, she knew it would explode soon. 

Richard held her hips as she started to buck. He did not stop as he felt her orgasm. When she pulled at his hair, he knew that was a clear signal she could not take anymore. He raised up, laying his head on her breasts as her body calmed. 

Anne tangled her fingers in his hair again. “You’re something else, York.” She murmured. 

“Am I?” He said softly, raising his head from breasts.

“Yes, and you know it.” She murmured. She groaned softly, feeling him hard against her thigh. “Richard….” 

He kissed her neck. “You sure.” He said softly. 

“So sure.” She said softly, helping him remove his boxers. 

Richard groaned softly, straddling her. He slipped his hand into hers, before slowly entering her. 

“Richard.” She murmured, starting to move with him. She closed her eyes groaning softly as he filled her. 

He groaned. “You feel so good, wife.” 

“You too, husband.” She gasped. 

They were not able to speak after that. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their lovemaking. Each cried out as they reached climax, at the same time. 

Richard moved off Anne, then pulled her close to rest against his side. “I love you.” He murmured. 

“I love you.” She murmured, snuggling close. She closed her eyes, not even thinking he’d still not told her where they were going on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Two views of Anne's wedding dress
> 
> Front: http://www.allurebridals.com/assets/1550/2455f.jpg
> 
> Back: http://www.allurebridals.com/assets/1550/2455bc.jpg
> 
> Her shoes: http://www.allurebridals.com/products/lourdes


End file.
